The Jessie Rewrites: Town of the Undead
by I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING
Summary: So this is the idea I got for a rewrite of "Jessie". Basically everyone is a vampire, werewolf, ghost, etc. Jessie's cab takes the wrong path and she ends up in a city full of undead people. Totally open to ideas! Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or any of the characters, just my plot. (By the way the first chapter is nothing like the first episode.)


The JESSIE Rewrites: Town of the Undead #1

**I do not own JESSIE or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the idea for this story and the stories of my own that I throw in this fanfic. Let's just kind of get this story to make more sense. A few things to know about my story:**

**One, Ravi is a ghost**

**Two, Emma is a vampire**

**Three, Zuri and Luke are werewolves**

**Four, werewolves do count as undead in this story**

**Five, Morgan is a werewolf and Christina is a vampire**

**That should help this story make a little more sense. Now I'll stop talking and let you read.**

**Zuri POV**

Yes, humans end up here sometimes. Then Mom and Dad hire them to be our nannies. It always ends the same. One of us messes up, showing our entire secret about this town to them. They normally end up here when a cab takes the wrong path and strays away into here. That's what happened to Jessie. Mom and Dad pull all four of us (me, Ravi, Luke, and Emma) aside after everything is worked out and Jessie is going to be our new nanny.

"Are you sure we want to do this?" Mom asks Ravi.

"We can do this. We'll be careful."

"We can't risk anyone else finding out about us." Dad says.

"I'll make sure they don't ruin this one." Emma volunteers.

"We're fine. I'll help Emma." Luke agrees.

"We promise we can handle it this time." I say.

"We'll let you, just please don't mess up." Mom says.

"We won't." I say.

…

We have been careful over the last few hours, trying not to fight, because that's when we mess up most of the time. We're trying to keep ourselves controlled. Everything is working fine. Then we hear screaming.

"She must have seen Mr. Kipling!" Ravi exclaims. All control obviously vanishes from his mind, because he vanishes and must have reappeared upstairs, because that's when we hear more screaming.

"Ravi!" Emma yells and runs speed of light upstairs. More screaming.

"Someone's got to give some kind of explanation to her." Luke says, as he runs upstairs and I follow. When we get upstairs, Jessie looks very confused, scared, and surprised at the same time. We messed this one up for sure.

"Okay, three questions. Why is there a giant lizard in Ravi's room, why did Ravi just randomly appear here out of nowhere, and how did Emma get here so fast!?" Jessie says.

"Ummm…" we all say at the same time.

"Track team." Emma says.

"'Track team' doesn't get people running at the speed of light. What's going on?"

"The truth is," Emma begins, "We aren't exactly human. No one here is, other than you, Bertram, and maybe a few other people. This is a hidden town for the undead, and normally, humans don't end up here, unless a cab takes the wrong way, which is what happened to you. Ravi is a ghost, I'm a vampire, and Luke and Zuri are werewolves."

"So what about the giant lizard?"

"People who end up here have been changed by various people from around the world, normally by accident, and when they get here, they aren't sure what they are. When Ravi showed up here and was adopted, we were trying to find out if he was a vampire, so we got the lizard for a test to see how he'd react to unfamiliar blood. He instantly became attached, and so we kept him."

**Emma POV**

"I'm still having a hard time believing all of this." Jessie says. I glance at my watch. 10:57. Eleven o' clock is normally when vampires and werewolves transform for about three hours. I make waving motions to Luke and Zuri, who can't really control when they change yet, and I can still only stop it for about five minutes. Luke and Zuri get the signal and run out of the room.

"Jessie, it's true. If anything else happens, don't run like the rest of our nannies did. And don't tell anyone. We're already in danger. I need to go. Bye." I run out of the room.

**Jessie POV**

I stand there blankly for a few minutes, trying to convince myself they were just pretending. In the end, I decide they weren't, and that they need me. Maybe it will change my life forever, but I will make this work.


End file.
